Tails Sex Addict
by Tailsmania
Summary: Tails gets the ability to have sex with anyone he choices, and he has a lot of choices. Rated MA. guyxguy, girlxgirl, guyxgirl.
1. I want sex

*Author note*

In this universe Mobians have a different lifespan than humans do, when Mobians turn 18 they still have that body until they're 60, after they turn 60 they have a middle age body until they're 120, then after 120 they become old until most of them die when they're around 150. So Mobians could look like they're 18, 19 or early 20's and have kids who look around the same age as them.

Here's the ages of the characters

Tails - 30

Sonic - 40

Sally - 40

Silver - 40

Blaze - 40

Scourge - 38

Fiona - 38

Mina Mongoose - 41

Ash - 39

Amy -33

Antoine - 40

Bunnie -40

Knuckles - 45

Shadow - 45

Rouge -50

Vanilla - 65

Cream - 25

Lien da - 55

Julie su - 50

Lara su - 18

Marine - 23

Ray -28

Tikal - 35

*End of author ntoe*

It was a Friday night and Tails was at a bar trying to lose his V-Card, he was talking to a human girl at trying to get her number who wasn't interested.

"I think you're cute and if you wanna come to my place later, I got time to spend time with ya" said Tails.

"Yeah no thanks" said the girl.

As the girl got up and walked away a human male with a black , black shorts, dirty blonde hair and a muscular built sat next to Tails.

"Damn that sucked".

"Oh ugh hi, have we met?" asked Tails.

"Nah but I have been admiring you and wanted to know if you wanna come back to my place?"

"Um sure, what's your name?" asked Tails.

"Names Mraku".

Tails then went back to Mraku's house, he drove behind him so he won't leave his car at the bar overnight. Mraku had an incredible apartment that had a view of the city. Mraku was sitting on the couch and Tails went over to sat next to him. Mraku then put his arm around Tails.

"So what's your name cutie?" asked Mraku.

"It's ugh Tails".

"That's a cute name, is this your first time?" asked Mraku.

"Yeah, I've been trying hard to get some" said Tails.

"You're having trouble with getting sex?" .

"Yeah I think it's because of my lack of confidence so it's hard".

"Well maybe I can help".

"How?".

"Well can tell you how I can do it but I can give you the ability to have sex with anyone you want".

"How?".

"What did I just say...".

"...oh ugh sorry, so how does it work? and what should I do to get this power?".

"Well you have to let me fuck you, and the next day you'll get anyone you want".

"I thought you said you couldn't tell me how you can do it?" asked Tails.

"I told you how i'm giving you the power, not how I can do it" said Mraku.

"Oh okay, so how does it work? like go up to someone and be like 'fuck me' and they will?".

"Well you'll give off signals that'll make the person or persons interest in you which will make them horny for you, then when you ask them they'll be begging for your dick".

"Oh okay...so do we start now?" asked Tails.

"Let's go upstairs to the bedroom, it's better fucking in a bed" said Mraku.

"Okay".

Mraku then grabbed Tails hand and took him upstairs, they went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"God you're sexy" said Mraku.

"Thanks" said Tails.

Mraku then leaned in to make out with Tails, he grabbed Tails' ass and Tails then rubbed the human boys pants. Tails could feel the human dick rising and getting hard which made him hard. Mraku the took Tails' shirt off revealing his skinny body, Tails then took Mraku's shirt off revealing his muscular body. Then both of them took each other's pants and boxers off, their bodies were complete opposite of each other, Mraku's was muscular with a ten inch dick while Tails had no muscle, with a feminine body, a three inch dick and was a femboy.

"Your dick is not that big" said Mraku.

"Yeah that's why I lack self confidence" said Tails.

"Let me help you with that" said Mraku.

"Mraku then laid Tails on his bed and started to suck the fox boy's dick, he went up and down and swirled his tongue around Tails' dick, it only took a couple seconds until Tails came in Mraku's mouth.

"Awwwww your fast" said Mraku.

Tails was embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" said Tails.

"Don't worry it'll help with that as well".

"What will?".

"Nothing, now suck my dick now".

"Okay".

Tails then went down on the human's dick and started sucking, his cock was so big he barely could put it in his mouth. He tasted the thickness and how rock hard he was and it turned Tails on so much. He kept sucking until Tails couldn't take it no more.

"Please fuck me" said Tails.

Mraku didn't say a word and just grabbed the fox boy and put him in a face down, ass up position. Mraku then got the lube and poured it on his dick, then he inserted his huge human cock inside the fox boy's ass and started pounding away. He was fucking Tails and was enjoying how tight he was. Tails was moaning as Mraku's cock was hitting his gspot and was moaning like a girl. Mraku kept pounding and pounding until he blew a huge load inside Tails. Tails loved how he could feel Mraku's cock throbbing every time cum came out of him and into Tails' ass. Mraku then laid down with Tails laying his head on Mraku's chest.

"That was amazing" said Tails,.

"Glad I took your V-card" said Mraku.

"So now what?".

"Well let's get some sleep, it'll work in the morning".

"Okay, i'm too comfy to get up anyways".

"Night".

Tails kisses the human.

"Night".

Both of them slept while holding each other until eleven am, Tails woke up and went to the bathroom to take a leak, as he got his penis out he noticed it was ten inches long, after he got done pissing he went to Mraku.

"Holy shit my cock is huge".

"Your welcome" said Mraku.

"How?!".

"Me blowing you did it".

"I don't know how you did it but thank you".

"I wrote my number on paper next to your phone so you can call me whenever you wanna fuck again" said Mraku.

"Thanks sexy" said Tails.

Tails kisses Mraku.

"Now remember, just go up to a person and talk to them, if you wanna fuck them they'll get horny and beg you for sex" said Mraku.

"Thank you so much" said Tails.

Later that day Tails went out to get sex, he first went to the store to look at video games when he saw Marine there as well.

"Better wanna start off easy" said Tails.

Tails then walked over to Marine.

"Heya" said Tails.

"Oh hey Tails what's up?" asked Marine.

"Nothing much, just checking you out" said Tails.

"What?".

"I wanna know if you wanna go back home with me".

Marine started to blush and breath heavily and was starting to get wet.

"Okay" said Marine.

"Awesome" said Tails.

Tails then took Marine to his place to fuck her. He brought her to his room, laid her down and running her pussy through her pants. Marine was getting wetter and was already impatient for his cock.

"Please just fuck me I can't take it" said Marine.

"First suck my cock" said Tails.

Marine then got on her knees, whipped out Tails' dick and sucked on his huge cock. She was slobbering all over his dick and was deepthroating it. This went on for a while util Tails came inside her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Oh fuck I came already" Tails thought.

After five seconds his cock was rock hard again and was ready to fuck.

"Huh" thought Tails.

Marine was laying in bed naked with her legs spread.

"Please fuck me" begged Marine.

Tails smiled and was completely naked when he got on top of Marine and went inside of her raccoon pussy. He started going up and down while inside of Marine's wet pussy. He was pounding her and making her pussy feeling like it was in Heaven.

"Tails your so big and hard" said Marine.

"You have a tight pussy" said Tails.

Tails kept pounding her until both came. Marine couldn't feel her legs and Tails was just sucking her tits.

"That was incredible" said Marine.

"Same, you can call to get this anytime you want" said Tails.

"Deal" said Marine

Marine eventually left and Tails send a text to Mraku saying how great it was. A minute later Tails got a text back from Mraku.

"Awesome, hey I forgot to mention that you can cum as many times as you want and keep being hard so you can keep fucking. Also don't worry about getting someone pregnant because you can only get them pregnant if you want them to. So you can cum inside a girl and if you don't want a kid, it won't happen because that's how your body works now. Also your welcum ;)"

Tails thanked him again and decided to text Ray the squirrel to come over because he wanted to "Show him something", he also text that the front door is unlocked and to come upstairs when he gets here. Thirty minutes later Ray arrives at Tails' place, went inside and up the stairs like he was told to.

"Hey Tails where are you?" asked Ray.

"In here" said Tails.

Ray then opened up the door to see Tails' naked body on the bed with his huge erection.

"Oh God" said Ray.

"Hold on don't go" said Tails.

Ray stopped and looked back at Tails.

"I'm really horny and wanted to show you this huge cock" said Tails.

Ray got horny and walked over to Tails.

"Go ahead, suck it" said Tails.

Ray then crawled on the bed and sucked Tails' huge penis. He started licking the fox cock like a lollipop and then put it in his mouth. Ray started sucking and rubbing his cock while sucking Tails' cock. He kept letting the cock hit the back of his throat until Tails came and was forced to swallow.

"I need it my ass" said Ray.

Tails smiled and got up and went behind Ray. He got some lube, poured it on his dick and bent Ray over. Tails inserted his cock in Ray's tight asshole and grabbed Ray's hips. As Tails was fucking Ray, Ray put his hands on Tails' hands while Tails hands was on Ray's hips. Ray couldn't help to moan like a girl while Tails was hitting Ray's backdoor. The two femboys kept fucking until Tails kept hitting Ray's G-Spot and eventually both of them cummed at the same time. Both were exhausted and were breathing heavily.

"God your cock is amazing" said Ray.

"So is your ass" said Tails.

"Well that was amazing i'm gonna go" said Ray.

"Okay and thanks for the ass" said Tails.

Ray kisses him and said goodbye as he left Tails' house.

"So who to fuck next?" asked Tails

*author note*

hoped you all enjoyed, I am working on my other fanfictions and will post the next chapters to those and the next chapter to this fanfiction soon. I apologize but i'm a lazy fuck lol. So anyways thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Poly

Tails walked into his favorite pornography store to see Tikal looking at the dildos, Tails walked over to her.

"Heya" said Tails.

Tikal's face was red when Tails looked at her.

"Oh ugh, hey Tails what up?" asked Tikal.

"Nothing much, didn't knew you were a perv like me" said Tails.

"Oh yeah, I just get bored and stuff".

"You know if you want you could just ask me for a fun time".

"Ugh what?" asked Tikal.

"I think you're sexy and I would like to see that hot ass of yours" said Tails.

Tikal then blushed and got wet.

"Okay, my place" said TIkal.

"Great" said Tails.

Tails then went with Tikal back to her house, they walked upstairs and laid on her bed, Tails got on top of her and got in between her legs.

"God you're so cute" said Tails.

Tails' cock got hard and through his pants was pressing up against Tikal's pants. She felt how big it was and was getting her pussy even wetter.

"God please fuck me" said Tikal.

Tails grabbed Tikal's crotch and kissed her lips. He then pulled up her shirt to lick her belly, then took both her shirt and her bra off to reveal her cute tits. Tails then removed her pants and panties and started sucking her tits and fingering her pussy. Tikal was wet and moaning loudly.

"Please give me your dick" said Tikal.

Tails then took off his cloths and got on top of Tikal, he then shoved his ten inch rock hard cock inside Tikal's shaved pussy and put his tongue in her mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me" said Tikal.

Tails thrusted his hips and went deep inside her, Tikal kept feeling Tails hitting her G-spot and his balls slapping at her ass. She wrapped her arms around Tails as they both kept moaning. Tikal loved his cock and wished it was possible to marry it, she moaned like an animal until she came all over Tails' cock.

"Let me suck you off now" said Tikal.

"Even though your cum is all over it? damn you freaky" said Tails.

Tails then got on his back and let Tikal lick his ten inch, thick, hard cock. She moved her tongue against his shaft, she then got her lips on his cock and rubbed them on his cock. Then she wrapped her lips around his cock feeling his rock hard cock in her mouth, it felt so good to have Tails' hard cock in her mouth as it made her tremble. She rubbed her tits as she had his cock hitting the back of her throat. She kept sucking, she then fingered her pussy while sucking his cock. She has one hand fingering her, her other hand rubbing her tit and kept sucking Tails' cock until Tikal came in her hand and Tails came in her mouth. Tikal then swallowed his load and snuggled with him on her bed.

"God that was the biggest cock I ever had" said Tikal.

"Thanks, you have a great pussy" said Tails.  
"Wanna take nap? I wanna snuggle" said Tikal.

"Sure, that pussy made me sleepy" said Tails.

Tikal laid her head on Tails' chest as they fell asleep for the next several hours. Tails eventually woke up but noticed Tikal's cute face on his chest. He didn't wanna wake her so he held her tight and just relaxed and rested his eyes for a while. Half an hour went by and he was greeted with Tikal's pussy and ass in his face while his dick was being sucked.

"Oh God Tikal" said Tails

"Lick my fucking pussy" said Tikal.

Tikal then moved her ass and pussy closer to his face.

Tails then started licking her pussy as she kept sucking his massive cock. Tails' tongue acted like a cock and kept thrusting into her. Tails grabbed both her ass cheeks while Tikal grabbed his as well. Tails kept getting harder and Tikal kept getting wetter, their mouths and genitals felt like they were in heaven. Then both came at the same time, Tikal's ass was shaking and Tails cock was throbbing. Tikal rolled over to her back and Tails got on top of her.

"That was amazing" said Tails.

"Can I call you whenever I need another fuck?" asked Tikal.

"Sure anytime" said Tails.

They both then kissed and got dressed.

"I'll see you around hun" said Tails.

"Thanks please fuck me again sometime" said Tikal.

Tails smiled and left Tikal's house.

"Think i'll head to the mall next" said Tails.

Tails then went to the mall to see who to have sex with next, he went to the anime store and saw Julie-Su and Rouge the bat looking at manga together. Both of these girls were married, Julie-Su was married to Knuckles and have a daughter with him named"Lara Sue" while Rouge was married to Shadow. Both Shadow and Knuckles were huge muscular dudes and almost looked like body builders who would kick Tails' ass if he fucked their wives. Tails didn't care and went after both of these hot girls. Tails walked over to them, ready to get these hotties in his bed.

"Hey you two" said Tails.

"Oh hey Tails" said Julie-su.

"Sup" said Rouge.

"Didn't know you two liked this stuff" said Tails.

"Yeah i'm a huge anime girl" said Julie-su.

"Same" said Rouge.

"I read a lot of perverted manga's, if you two want you can both come back to my place and I can show you both what I learned from them" said Tails.

Both of them were surprised by this comment but looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asked Julie-su.

"I don't care, I need dick badly" said Rouge.

"Okay then my place" said Tails.

All three of them got back to Tails' place and went to his bedroom. He laid them both on his bed and got on both of them. He rubbed their huge tits through their shirts and their nipples got hard.

"Surprised you two agreed to this" said Tails.

"I love my Husband but his dick is only an inch long went erect" said Julie-su.

"Same with mine" said Rouge.

Tails then got up and took out his cock revealing his ten inch, thick, throbbing cock.

"Holy shit I need that" said Julie-su.

"Same here" said Rouge.

Rouge and Julie-su then put their lips and tongues on the fox boy's huge dick. He held their heads as both of the girls grabbed his ass. Each of their hands on both of his ass cheeks.

"Good girls, suck daddies cock" said Tails.

"You have a feminine body with no muscle but God damn this dick is remarkable" said Rouge.

Both of the girls suck Tails' cock as he kept his hands on their heads. They then took Tails' cloths off and took their cloths off as well, revealing their supermodel like bodies. The girls both tit fucked Tails at the same time, putting his cock in between their huge boobs and rubbed it against them. Rouge then started sucking his dick while Julie-su crawled up towards Tails and started kissing him, Rouge started sucking s Julie-su put her tongue inside his mouth. They then switched roles and Julie-su sucked on his cock while Rouge was kissing Tails. Both of their pussies were getting incredibly wet and Julie-su got on top of Tails and inserted his cock into her pussy while Rouge sat on his face and made him lick her pussy. Rouge rubbed her ass and pussy on Tails' face while Julie-su kept bouncing on his hard ten inch cock.

"Holy shit this is the hugest cock I ever had, I needed this so badly" said Julie-su.

Julie-su kept going faster and faster until she came multiple times on Tails' cock while Tails came inside her. She felt his cock throb inside her as the cum came inside.

"My turn" said Rouge.

Rouge then got on top of Tails and inserted his cock inside of her pussy, Julie-su sat on Tails' face while he was eating her out. Rouge was craving Tails' cock and loved every inch of his dick as it pounded her G-spot. Rouge then kissed Julie-su and they played with each other's big boobs as Tails grabbed their asses. It kept going until all three of them came at the same time. They all then laid together in bed while Rouge and Julie-su laid their heads on the fox boy.

"God your cock was amazing" said Rouge.

"You both can have it anytime" said Tails.

"I'll make sure to cum by a lot" said Julie-su.

Rouge and Julie-su then kissed Tails, got their cloths on and left.

Tails then thought of a great idea and texted Cream.

"Hey Cream you home?" asked Tails.

"Yes why?" asked Cream.

"I wanna come over" said Tails.

"Oh sure, come in when you get here, the doors unlocked" said Cream.

Tails then walked over to Cream's house and went inside, he went to Cream's room as she was watching TV.

"Oh hey tails wanna just hang out?" asked Cream.

Tails got on top of Cream and had hick cock rub against her pants.

"I was thinking we could do something else" said Tails while smiling.

Cream's face then got red.

"What?" asked Cream.

"Wanna fuck?"asked Tails.

"But i'm still a virgin" said Cream.

"I'll be gentle" said Tails

"Okay" said Cream.

They started kissing and Cream was rubbing Tails' cock through his pants. They both got naked and Tails didn't waste no time and stuck his cock inside Cream's pussy. It was hard moving around but eventually got used to it and just kept going in and out of Cream.

"It hurts" said Cream.

"It's okay babe, just deal with it, it'll get better after I pop your cherry" said Tails.

Tails then kept fucking Cream as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his huge cock inside her. She never had a dick inside her, let alone a huge one. She took it like a good girl and wrapped her legs around Tails. Tails kept going in and out of Cream until a little blood came out of Cream's vagina.

"There we go" said Tails.

"Ow that hurt" said Cream.

"Let's get cleaned up, we'll wait for a big until your ready again" said Tails.

"Thanks for taking my V-card from me" said Cream.

Tails then kissed her and went to the bathroom to clean the blood off of his dick. He then came back to snuggle with Cream for a bit, some time went by until Cream was ready to have sex again. But at that moment they heard Cream's mother coming home.

"Oh fuck you have to go" said Cream.

"Babe, babe, babe just relax" said Tails.

"Tails you need to go" said Cream.

"Maybe we can make it a threesome?" asked Tails.

"What?!" said Cream.

"Come on it'll be worth it, just trust me please" said Tails.

Tails looked hesitant but agreed to do it, Vanilla then walked inside.

Cream walked out into the living room, naked while in front of her mother.

"Cream why are you naked?" asked Vanilla.

Cream then grabbed her hand and headed her towards her bedroom where Vanilla saw a naked Tails in Cream's bed.

"What the fuck? you need to leave Tails" said Vanilla.

Tails then got erected and revealed his ten inch cock.

"How about we just have some fun" said Tails.

Cream then grabbed her moms boobs and kissed her lips, Vanilla was in shock until she became wet and started kissing her daughter back. Tails then got up and both he and Cream took Vanilla's cloths off, revealing her hot, naked, MILF body.

"Damn your mom has some big boobs and a nice ass" said Tails.

"I know, now let me suck these" said Cream.

Cream then started sucking her mom's right boobs while Tails sucked Vanilla's left boob. This made Vanilla wet and held both of their heads.

"You kids sue do know how to make this old lady wet" said Vanilla.

Tails took her boob out of her mouth.

"You're not old, you're a hot milf" said Tails.

Vanilla blushed as Tails licked her boob and both Cream and Tails took their hands and rubbed Vanilla's pussy together.

"I can't believe i'm gonna have sex with my daughter and her friend, I know it's wrong but it feels so good" said Vanilla.

"Wanna suck his dick mommy?" asked Cream.

"Yes lets show this fox boy what a mother and daughter can do" said Vanilla.

Both of them got on their knees and started sucking Tails' cock. He grabbed their heads as they were tasting his huge cock.

"Good girls, suck on her daddies dick" said Tails.

Cream then got up and started kissing Tails while Vanilla was sucking his cock. Tails made out with Cream for a bit and Vanilla was slobbering on his cock. Both of their pussies were wet and were fingering themselves. They then laid Tails on the bed and pressed their asses together while Tails' cock was between their cracks. They then rubbed their asses together giving Tails a double butt-job. Vanilla got wet as she felt cock and her daughter's ass against her ass and Cream got wet as she felt cock and her mother's ass against her ass. They rubbed against Tails' cock until Tails came like a volcano and his sperm was on both of their asses.

"Don't worry I recharge instantly" said Tails.

Tails then laid them on the bed and started rubbing their pussies while they rubbed his cock.

"Should mommy got the cock first or does daughter want it?" asked Tails.

"I got an idea" said Cream.

Cream then got on top of Vanilla and had her pussy against her moms pussy.

"Rub it against us" said Cream.

Tails smiled as he rubbed his cock between their pussies, causing both of them to get wet. Cream then started kissing her mother as both of them were moaning loudly. Tails kept rubbing until both of them orgasmed on his cock. Cream then turned around and put her ass and pussy against her mom's face and licked her mom's pussy. Tails also went down and licked Vanilla's pussy at the same time Cream was. Vanilla started licking Cream's pussy as she felt Tails and her kid licking her. Tails and Creams tongue intermix with each other as their were sticking them inside of Cream's mothers pussy. Tails then got up and inserted his cock into Vanilla's pussy and Cream was rubbing her ass and pussy on her moms face as she felt her moms tongue inside her.

Tails kept pounding Vanilla's pussy as her pussy was getting wetter and was shaking in pleasure. Vanilla never thought fucking her daughter and a guy at the same time would be so pleasurable but here she is taking a dick while her daughter's vagina is in her mouth.

"Okay Cream you need to lick your mother's pussy" said Tails.

"Okay" said Cream.

Cream got up and went over to the end of the bed, got on her knees and got her mother's pussy in her mouth while Tails crawled over to insert his cock inside Vanilla's mouth. Cream loved her mother's hot, wet pussy and couldn't stop putting her lips around it. Tails fondled Vanilla's boobs while she was sucking on his cock. Cream then fingered herself while eating her mother out but eventually all three of them came. Tails came inside Vanilla's mouth, Vanilla came inside her daughter's mouth and Cream came on her hand.

"Okay Cream time for you to ride my cock" said Tails.

Cream smiled as Tails sat on the bed with his rock hard cock waiting for her pussy. Vanilla held Tails' cock while her daughter got on top and inserted the huge cock inside her. Vanilla grabbed her daughter's ass as her daughter was taking the cock in her. Cream bounced on the cock while feeling her mother grab her ass. She moaned loudly as she felt Tails pounding away at her. Tails kept moaning until she scream and came all over Tails' cock. Cream got off of Tails while Vanilla got on Tails' dick and let him fuck her pussy as well while her daughter was grabbed her tits and rubbed them as they kissed. Cream loved her mother's huge tits and kissing her as Tails was loving Vanilla's pussy.

"Holy shit your mom's pussy is wet" said Tails.

Cream kept feeling up and kissing her mom while Tails was fucking her mother's pussy with passion. This kept going and going until Vanilla came on Tails' huge cock and Tails came inside the MILF's pussy. Cream and her mom laid on Tails' chest as their pussies were settling down.

"Never thought I would fuck my mom" said Cream.

"You're a great mother fucker" said Vanilla.

Vanilla and Cream both kissed each other.

"I wanna do this again sometime" said Tails.

"Just remember, if you wanna fuck my daughter's pussy, you need to fuck my pussy as well" said Vanilla.

"That's fine by me" said Tails.

Tails then kissed them both and went back to his place. Several hours flew by when Tails heard banging at his door.

"Open the God damn door you piece of shit" yelled Knuckles.

Tails looked out his window to see Shadow and Knuckles.

"Didn't expect them to find out so soon" said Tails.

Tails then thought to himself.

"Maybe I can make this a good thing" thought Tails.

Tails then walked downstairs and opened up the door. Shadow and Knuckles pushed the door open, Shadows grabbed Tails' throat while Knuckles grabbed Tails' shirt.

"You fucked our wives fucker" said Shadow.

"How did you both find out?" asked Tails.

"We overheard them talk about it" said Knuckles.

"Look guys please put me down I got something to make this better" said Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles eventually calmed down and let Tails go.

"Look guys I know what I did was shitty but I couldn't help it, your wives are hot and they've said stuff about you two. Like how you both are an inch when erect like that's just sad. Look I feel bad and to make it up to you two, how about I give you both a fun time as well" said Tails.

Tails walked over and closed the door, he then grabbed their hands and leaded them towards his room. He had them both standing while he was checking them out. Both of them were an two or three inches taller then him and both of them were muscular.

"Can you two take off your shirts?" asked Tails.

Both of their faces got red and agreed to take their shirts off. They had rock hard abs and was turning Tails on. Tails' body was the opposite, it was feminine, had no muscle, and his cock was huge while their cocks were apparently an inch long. Tails was getting hard while looking at them.

"Okay now take your pants off and show me your cocks" said Tails.

Both of them were hesitant but took their pants off, got their dicks out and started rubbing them to get fully erect. It was true, even when erect they both had one inch cocks.

"Damn that's sad, I know you both are hurt because I fucked our wives put please how can you expect to please your wives with those?!" asked Tails.

Both of them looked hurt.

"Hey don't be upset you two, feel this" said Tails.

Tails then moved their hands to feel his hard cock against his pants.

"This is what your wives got" said Tails.

Tails then took his cloths off, revealing his feminine body and ten inch hard cock.

"Let's make a deal, since you both can't pleasure your wives and you probably aren't really pleasing yourselves with those little things, how about I keep fucking your wives and i'll just fuck both of you" said Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles agreed, Tails then grabbed them both by the hips and started kissing them both. He then forced them on their knees and made them suck his dick. Both of them were great at sucking his dick like their wives were. They pressed their lips against Tails cock while making their small cocks hard as well.

"Let's get on the bed" said Tails.

All three of them got on Tails' king sized bed and Tails got the lube and poured it on his huge cock.

"Which one of you wants it first?" asked Tails.

Both of them were shy and couldn't answer.

"Okay fine, Knuckles, face down ass up please" said Tails.

Knuckles then positioned his ass in the air while his face on the bed. Tails then inserted his cock inside Knuckles and pounded away at the muscular ass. His tongue was out while fucking the echidna's ass and Shadow started kissing Tails. This went on until Tails came inside Knuckles ass, making the cum ooze of oh his asshole.

"Now it's your turn" said Tails.

Tails then pushed Shadow on the bed, lifted Shadow's muscular legs up and went to town on his butt hole. Shadow was getting hot as shorter, lesser muscled, huge cocked guy was fucking his muscular body. Tails was fucking Shadow like he was his slave and forced his tongue in Shadow's mouth. Tails kept fucking the huge muscular ass until he nutted inside Shadow's asshole as well.

"Knuckles i'm fucking you again" said Tails.

Tails then sat on the bed, poured more lube on himself and positioned Knuckle's ass and inserted his cock into it. Knuckles then went up and down on Tails' cock, Knuckles loved Tails' dick and wanted more of it.

"So here's the deal, I fuck both of your wives and i'll give you this dick as well" said Tails.

"Fine" said Knuckles.

"Also Knuckles your daughter is hot so i'm gonna fuck her as well" said Tails.

"What?!" said Knuckles.

Tails then grabbed his ass and thrusted his cock inside of Knuckles ass.

"Okay, okay, you can fuck my wife and daughter, just please don't stop fucking my ass" said Knuckles.

"Good boy, now take the femboy dick up your buff ass" said Tails.

Knuckles kept hoping on Tail's cock until Tails nutted inside knuckle's muscular ass.

Knuckles and Shadow then laid their heads on Tails chest and went to sleep.

"Today was a good day" said Tails.


	3. Anthro on Anthro

The next day Tails awoke to two muscular hunks in his bed, sleeping on their stomachs. Tails smiled and started rubbing both of their assholes, he then stick is index fingers into them and started gently fingering them.

Both Knuckles and Shadow were still fast asleep, Tails could hear them moan while they were asleep and all three got rock hard. Shadow and Knuckles then awoke with their small cocks erected.

"Looks like femboy is horny" said Shadow.

"Yes I am, now both of you get over here" said Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles crawled over and got on top of Tails so they can connect their mouths with his. Tails put his tongue in both of their mouths as both wanted his mouth to themselves. Tails was kissing Shadow while Knuckles was sucking Tails' neck, they switched positions so Knuckles could have his mouth.

Both of them noticed Tails' huge rock hard cock and couldn't resist but to move down and put their mouths on it. Both of their tongues brushed up against the fox's cock, their bodies got hotter just but tasting the meaty dick as they never had a dick this huge before.

Knuckles and Shadow got up and positioned Tails' cock between their asses and gave Tails a double buttjob. Feeling Tails' huge cock between their cracks as it was making Tails even hornier.

"Okay I can't take it, I need ass now" said Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles got on their hands and knees while Tails got up, got the bottle of lube and poured in onto his cock while Knuckles went over to Shadow and put his face between Shadow's ass and started licking his asshole.

"What the fuck?!" said Shadow.

"Shut up and enjoy it" said Knuckles.

Shadow then moan while feeling Knuckle's tongue against his asshole then moaned louder as Knuckles inserted his tongue inside Shadow's ass. Tails then got behind Knuckles and inserted his cock inside the echidna.

Tails started pounding away at the echidna's asshole while he was eating out Shadow's black ass. Knuckles kept licking Shadow's ass until he felt Tails' cock insert cum inside his asshole.

Tails then laid on the bed while positioning Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position. He inserted his cock inside the hedgehog's ebony ass and Shadow began to ride the cock like a horse. Knuckles got on his hands and knees and positioned in Tails' direction. Tails then took two fingers and fingered the echidna's sexy red ass.

"Damn muscular boys have the nicest asses" said Tails.

"Thanks, femboys have nice cocks" said Shadow.

Tails then kept fucking and fingering until he blew a huge load into Shadow and all three guys yelled in pleasure. Knuckles and Shadow then laid on Tails' chest and went back to sleep.

Little later Tails took a shower and was about to head out. Knuckles and Shadow were still in his bed, still recovering from the ass fucking they received.

"Hey i'm gonna head out, you both can stay as long as y'all want but when you leave just lock the door on the way out okay?" said Tails.

"Before you go. How bout a goodbye kiss" said Shadow.

Tails smiled, walked over and kisses Shadow and Knuckles on the lips and left.

"So where to next?..." Tails thought.

Tails then remembered Julie-su and her daughter and went off for another threesome. Tails finally arrived at Knuckle's house and rang the doorbell. Julie-su answered the door.

"Oh hey sexy" said Julie-su

Tails then walked in and gave her a passionate kiss and grabbed her ass.

"Someone's horny, wait did you get a visit from Knuckles?" asked Julie-su.

"Yeah and he's okay with it, got to fuck him and Shadow" said Tails.

"Damn that's hot".

"Both have small dicks but great asses".

"Yeah I love Knuckles but the sex is awful".

"Well him and Shadow are okay with me fucking you and Rouge as long as I give them this dick as well".

Julie-su began to get wet and moaned a bit.

"Well that's great, so do you want this ass now?" asked Julie-su.

"Yes but I wanna try something, if you don't mind?" asked Tails.

"What's that?".

"How about we got your daughter involved with this as well?"

"Da fuck?!".

"Hey just think about it, doesn't the thought of you fucking your daughter turn you on a bit?

Tails started rubbing her pussy through her pants and it got her wetter. Julie-su then moaned.

"Okay let's try it" said Julie-su.

"Great so where is she?" asked Tails.

"She's out but i'll text her to come home, how bout you get to the bedroom and get prepared for some family fun *wink*".

Twenty minutes passed as Lara-su finally got home.

"Hey home i'm home, so what you want?" asked Lara su.

"Come with me" said Julie-su.

Lara-su followed her mom towards her parents bedroom.

"Open the door" said Julie-su.

Lara-su then walked in front of her mother and opened the door to find Tails naked.

"What the fuck is going on?!" asked Lara-su.

Julie-su then grabbed her from behind.

"Honey just calm down" Said Julie-su.

Tails then got up to the freaked out echidna and kissed her on the lips. Lara-su was still freaking out until feeling Tails' mouth and body against her was turning her on. Julie-su then started going under her daughter's shirt and positioned her hands on her daughter's breasts.

As Tails kissed her lips and grabbed Lara-su's ass, her mother was rubbing her tits as they were getting hard. Tails and Julie-su then started to take Lara-su's cloths off and kissed her neck.

"So are you still a virgin?" asked Tails.

"Yes I am " said Lara-su.

"That's hot and just call me Tails".

Julie-su took her cloths off as Tails picked Lara-su up and laid her on the bed.

"Wait what about dad?" asked Lara-su.

"I fucked him as well" said Tails.

"Wow you're freaky Tails" said Lara-su.

"So are you in a couple seconds" said Tails.

Julie-su was then completely nude and got on the bed with her daughter and Tails. Tails and Julie-su then sucked on Lara-su's tits and licked the young girl as they both rubbed her pussy while doing it.

Lara-su was feeling hot despite the fact one of the people who was fucking her was her mother, but for some reason she was feeling hot and didn't care.

Tails and Julie-su then moved down the girls body and moved her legs out of the way. Both of then then inserted their tongue simultaneously and started licking her pussy.

Lara-su could feel Tails and her mother's tongue inside her and it gave her a feeling she never felt before. Lara-su moaned as her mother and the fox were eating her out, then both of them took their tongues out of her. Julie-su then crawled over towards her face.

"Are you ready to have your virginity taken?" asked Julie-su.

"Yes, I need penis" said Lara-su.

"Well you are my daughter, now be a good girl and take Tails' penis okay?".

"Okay".

Julie-su then pressed her lips against her daughter's lips as Tails got between Lara-su's thighs and inserted his cock in the virgin girl's pussy. This caused the echidna to yelp.

"It hurts the first time but just stick with it, when your cherry pops then that's when it feels good, here let's do this" said Julie-su.

Julie-su then got up and sat on her daughter's face.

"Lick mommy's pussy" said Julie-su.

Lara-su then started licking her mom's pussy as she was getting a penis inside her. Feeling the cock insider her hurt a bit but endured it while she was licking her mother. Tails went slowly on the virgin until her reached the point to where blood was coming out.

"Looks like someone popped her cherry" said Tails.

"Good girl, now it'll feel better" said Julie-su.

Tails got some tissues and wiped the blood off of his cock and her pussy. He then went back to insert his cock in the girl's pussy.

"Now it'll be better" said Tails.

Tails then started fucking Lara-su's pussy as her mother's pussy was getting wetter while having her daughter eat her out. Lara-su was getting wet and it felt amazing as she felt Tails cock go in and out of her and feeling the huge penis inside her. Lara-su began moaning and moaning as she felt Tails pounding at her pussy.

Julie-su began to moan loader until she came on her daughter's face, this caused her daughter to cum on Tails' cock which also made Tails cum inside her pussy. Julie-su then got off her daughter's face and went down to lick her daughter's pussy.

Tails then inserted his cock inside Julie-su's pussy as she was eating her daughter out. Lara-su hand one hand on the back of her mother's head and the other hand was rubbing her tit as she felt her mother's tongue inside her.

Both of the girl were wet and Tails was hard as a rock fucking the mother and daughter. Tails kept pounding away until he filled Julie-su's pussy with cum and made her cum on his dick.

The mother and and daughter got up and placed the fox on the bed and started sucking the fox's dick. They then gave Tails a double buttjob and were loving the feeling of the other's ass with the cock between them. T

ails moaned as he felt the mother and daughter booty on his cock and couldn't help but to release a huge load on the asses of the mother and daughter. They wiped the cum off their asses and cuddled with the fox. Both Julie-su and Lara-su laid their heads on Tails as he held them both.

"How was it?" asked Tails.

"I still can't believe I fucked my mother" said Lara-su.

"You two weren't the first mom and daughter I fucked at the same time" said Tails.

"Wow you serious?" asked Lara-su.

"Yeah it's not a problem once you get passed it" said Tails.

"So would you ever have sex with your mom?" asked Lara-su.

"No fucking way" said Tails.

"But you said-".

"It doesn't work for guys".

"So wanna do this again sometime?" asked Julie-su.

"Yeah I definitely loved fucking the both of you" said Tails.

"You're so hot" said Lara-su.

Tails eventually left the house and was about to head home until he got a text from cream.

"Hey Tails can you cum over? ;)".

"You little slut, i'll be cumming over soon ;)".

Tails then went over to Cream's house and was about to ring the doorbell until he saw the door open.

"Come on in and be quiet" said Cream.

"Okay" said Tails.

Tails then walked in, closed the door gently then got a kiss from Cream. Cream then started taking her cloths off and took Tails cloths off.

"Damn you're really horny" said Tails.

"Be quiet and follow me".

Cream walked Tails over to a door.

"My mom is sleeping and she sleeps naked, how about we give her a wake up call" said Cream.

"Damn you're freaky" said Tails.

"Hey learned from the best, and I did it before and now I wanna do it more" said Cream.

Cream and Tails walked over silently towards the milf fast asleep. Both slowly got underneath the covers and crawled over to the mature lady. Both of them got a tit and started sucking while rubbing the milf's pussy.

Vanilla was still asleep as she got wet and moaned in her sleep. Tails and Cream got hard and wet while feeling the milf pussy and have her huge boobs in their mouths. This went on until Vanilla slowly woke up and processed what was going on.

"You two couldn't wait til I woke up? ugh you kids and your hormones" said Vanilla.

Vanilla then moved her hand towards the fox boy's cock and started rubbing it while she moved her other hand to her daughter's pussy and started rubbing it. All three were moaning like crazy as they all came on each other's hands.

Tails then got onto of the milf's body and inserted is cock in Vanilla's mature pussy and started fucking it. Cream crawled over and kissed Tails. Vanilla rubbed her tits as she had the fox's dick fuck her. Tails kept pounding until both of them came on and in each other.

Tails then sat on the bed as Cream got on top of Tails and inserted his cock in her pussy and let him fuck her cowgirl style. Vanilla grabbed Cream's ass while she was hoping on the fox dick and made her pussy wetter. Vanilla then went down and sucked Tails' balls as he was fucking her daughter and could feel the part where Tails blew a load inside of Cream.

Tails then crawled over to Vanilla and pressed his lips against the milf's mouth. He laid her down and inserted his hard cock inside of her and started to pound the milf pussy. Cream went over to her mother being fucked, squeezed her tits together and sucked her mother's nipples.

Vanilla moaned like a wild animal while feeling her daughter suck her boobs and her friend fucking her pussy at the same time.

"OH FUCK YES, GIVE IT TO ME, COME ON YOU HORNY FUCKING KIDS PLEASE THIS MILF, PLEASE FUCK THE HELL OUTTA ME. GIVE THIS MATURE LADY THE PLEASURE YOU YOUNG ONES CAN GIVE!" yelled Vanilla.

Vanilla's body was hot to the touch then her body started shaking and her wet pussy came all over Tails' dick and a huge load of cum went into of her pussy.

Vanilla laid there, huffing from the amazing sex she received, Tails and Cream rested their heads on Vanilla's huge boobs and Vanilla held them both in her arms.

"That was great mother and daughter action" said Tails.

"Me and my daughter are sluts by nature, we crave dick like vampires crave blood" said Vanilla.

"Thanks I should head out and get outta y'alls hair" said Tails.

"Trust me sweetie you can fuck both of us anytime you want" said Cream.

"Don't forget your goodbye kiss" said Vanilla.

Vanilla then pulled Tails and Cream together and gave a three way kiss and then pressed their tongues together. Cream and Vanilla then went down and kissed Tails' cock before Tails left to continue having sex his friends as well as anyone else he wants to fuck.

"So who do I wanna have sex with next?" thought Tails.

Tails then noticed Sally who was out looking at manga, Tails never thought of Sally other than her aunt but there was still no blood relation so it was okay in his mind. Tails approached Sally as she exited the book store.

"Hey aunt Sally" said Tails.

"Oh hey Tails what's up?" asked Sally.

"Nothing much wanna hang out?".

"Sure let's get back to the house, Sonic's out right now but he'll be back soon".

"Where he at?".

"He's out getting pot and other personal stuff".

"Oh so what do you wanna do?".

"How bout we smoke some grass and watch horror movies like we usually do".

"I'm down with dat".

Tails and Sally eventually got to her and Sonic's place, while inside Sally poured a glass of wine and drank some of it.

"I tell you I love wine but it doesn't come close to the chronic" said Sally.

"It sure doesn't" said Tails.

"Want some?" asked Sally.

"Oh sure, i'll get a glass".

"Nah just sip from mine".

"Oh okay".

Tails took a drink and set it on the counter.

"Sally there's something I wanna ask" said Tails.

"What's that?" asked Sally.

"Me, you and Sonic are extremely close, and recently I've been experimenting with other girls and guys and wanted to know if I can experiment with you and Sonic" asked Tails.

Sally's face turned red.

"Oh wow, Tails I didn't expect you to say that" said Sally.

Tails got closer to her.

"I just wanted to ask since we're all adults and I think since i'm experimenting with so many people. All of which were amazing experiences, it would be even better having sex with both you and Sonic" asked Tails.

"I don't know, I would have to see how Sonic would feel" said Sally.

Tails put his hand on Sally's cheek.

"Trust me, he'll be willing to join" said Tails.

Sally blushed and warmth was coming from her crotch area. Tails then pressed his lips against her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sally's whole body got warm and kissed back with tongues.

Sally then reached down Tails' pants and started to rub his huge cock while Tails put his hand down Sally's and rubbed her pussy. Sally loved feeling the younger boy's cock in her hand while feeling the fox's fingers in her pussy. She then escorted Tails to the bedroom where she took his cloths and her own cloths.

Tails' cock was rock hard and huge, it was bigger than Sonic's big dick which got her wetter.

"I can't wait for Sonic to get back, I never had two dicks inside me" said Sally.

"Well in the meantime, how bout you handle this huge beast til then" said Tails.

Sally grinned and got down on her knees, she started rubbing Tails' cock feeling the meaty dick in her hands made her body hotter and without hesitation put the huge cock in her mouth.

Sally grabbed Tails ass and sucked hard on the cock, Sally was a master at deepthroating and loved the fox boy's cock in her mouth. His cock felt so good in her mouth that she almost rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She took the dick out of her mouth and was heavily breathing.

"I can't take it, fuck me" said Sally as she bent over on the bed.

Tails smiled and inserted his dick in the tomboy's pussy, it was tight and wet with a round bubble-butt to compliment it. Tails grabbed her hot ass and fucked her pussy with an incredible speed while doing it. Sally couldn't control her moans as she felt the huge monstrous cock pleases the walls of her pussy.

"You can fuck my ass if you want" said Sally.

"A girl who loves anal? that's cool as fuck" said Tails.

Tails fucked Sally's pussy for a bit longer until he inserted his cock inside her ass. Sally's pussy made Tails' dick so wet that it didn't even need lube and Tails just went wild with her asshole.

"YES FUCK THAT ASS BOY, IT LOVES YOU, MY ASS LOVES YOU FUCKING IT, PLEASE COME INSIDE OF IT. IT NEEDS YOUR CUM INSIDE IT, PLEASE GIVE ME CUM!" yelled Sally.

With the pleasure of felling the inside of Sally's ass and her dirty talk, Tails couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure as his cock couldn't handle keeping the cum from bursting out of it and inside the tomboy's ass.

Sally got up, turned around and kissed Tails.

"Let's go clean up" said Sally.

Sally the escorted Tails to the shower and both got inside while Sally turned on the water.

"If it gets too hot let me know okay?" asked Sally.

"Okay, also when is Sonic back? I really want him involved as well" asked Tails.

"He should be back soon, but for know let's clean up".

Sally too the washcloth and started wiping Tails body, Tails also had a washcloth and washed Sally's body, each of them touched all over each other to make sure they cleaned each other's entire body.

This got Tails hard and his urges got the best of him and threw the washcloth on the floor, turned Sally around, lifted up her leg and inserted his dick inside her pussy.

"Damn you want it again?" asked Sally.

"I need pussy" said Tails.

Sally smiled and helped inserted the cock in her pussy and let Tails destroy it. Tails kept going in and out while holding her leg with his one hand and grabbing her boob with the other hand. Tails kept fucking her and making her moan, Tails added fuel to the fire but putting his mouth on her neck and sucked on it.

Sally moaned louder as she felt the fox boy taking control of her and couldn't hold back as she came all over his dick while the fox boy came inside her pussy. The two then kissed as they started washing each other off yet again.

*Author note*

Yes I know I should've done this sooner but me lazy. Plus whenever I do these I can't help but to jack off in the middle of it and I get off track and by the time i'm done it's usually late and I just go to bed. Anyways hope you enjoyed and i'll try to put more of a story then just have one sex scene after another sex scene. But anyways hoped y'all enjoyed and hope to see y'all in the next one.


	4. Submissive and Dominance

Sonic came home with pot and wine.

"This'll be a fun night" said Sonic.

While setting everything up, Sonic felt a pair of breasts pressing against his back.

"Hey sexy" said Sally.

Sonic reached behind him and grabbed his girl's bare naked ass.

"No cloths on I see" said Sonic.

"*giggles* i'll be waiting in the bedroom" said Sally.

Sonic unpacked everything and went to the bedroom. He witnessed Sally rubbing her clit and moaning, Sonic took his cloths off, crawled onto the bed and went towards his girl and inserting his rock hard cock into her.

Her pussy was wet as she wrapped her legs around his legs and her arms around his. Sonic felt like he was being restrained and was a bit confused, yet still conitnued fucking his girl. Suddenly he heard the bed creaking as someone else was getting on.

"Do it" said Sally.

"What the fuc? who's here with us?" asked Sonic.

Sonic was freaking out but couldn't do anything as he was being restrained.

"Just relax and enjoy this" said Tails.

"Tails?" asked Sonic.

"We fucked before you got back and we wanted to include you into this" said Sally.

"You fucking cheated on me? how fucking -"

Sonic was cut off as a ball gag was inserted in his mouth and was strapped around his head. Tails then inserted his huge cock into the hedgehog's blue ass and went in and out.

"I know your mad but we'll make it up to you" said Sally.

"Don't stop fucking, keep plowing that pussy, bitch" said Tails.

"Do it or Tails will get the paddle and smack your ass" said Sally.

Sonic then started back up with fucking Sally's pussy while feeling Tails' cock go in and out of him. Sonic was mad but as he kept going he felt pleasure fucking someone while someone else was fucking him at the same time. He loved feeling his cock go deep inside the wet pussy while feeling cock hitting his prostate. Sonic began moaning through the ball gag.

"See told you you'll enjoy it" said Sally.

Tails also took the opportunity to bite the hedgehog's ass while fucking his hot ass. This caused Sonic to moan louder and made his eyes practically go back into his head.

"Let's flip him around" said Sally.

Sally and Tails got Sonic on his back, Sally got on top of Sonic as she inserted his cock into her pussy and started bouncing on it. Tails lifted Sonic's legs up in the air and inserted his cock back into the hedgehog's ass.

Sonic couldn't handle himself as he ejaculated inside his girl, this led to Sally cumming on his dick and not too long after that, Tails ejaculated inside his friend's ass. They all laid down, with Sonic in the middle and holding Tails and Sally in his arms.

"I was pissed at first but God damn that was amazing" said Sonic.

"Told ya" said Sally.

"So i'll forgive the both of you as long as we get to do this again, and have another girl with us" said Sonic.

"Deal" said Sally.

"Just let me catch my breath and i'll get out of y'alls hair" said Tails.

"Nah I wanna cuddle with my lovers, I wanna take a nap with you two in my arms" said Sonic.

"Oh okay i'd love that" said Tails.

"Also next time i'm fucking your ass" said Sonic.

"Sure babe" said Tails.

Sonic then kissed Tails and Sally as they went to sleep while the fox and squirel sleep on the hedgehog's chest. Several hours go by as they started to awoke, they decided to get pizza while getting drunk and high, the next day Tails went home to shower and laid back on the bed. He decided to sleep for a bit, he later was woken up by the doorbell. Tails struggled to get out of bed and towards the front door, he opened it to find Lien-Da waiting at his door.

"Oh hey Lien-Da right? whatcha doing here?" asked Tails.

Lien-Da then grabbed his cock, this took Tails off guard.

"Damn sis was right, you are huge" said Lien-Da.

"I'm guessing you want sex?" asked Tails.

"Big cocks is my weakness, any guy with a huge sausage is getting this pussy, so where's your bedroom?" said Lien-Da.

"It's the last door of this hallway" said Tails.

"Okay let's go" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his room, she ripped his cloths off and threw him onto his bed, she then ripped her cloths off, crawled onto the bed and started sucking his cock like a wild beast in heat. Tails was moaning which made her wet as fuck, she then lifted his leg up and inserted his cock into her pussy.

She then went incredibly fast as his huge cock was deep inside her, Tails felt hot as he felt pleasured of a woman dominating him and feeling submissive.

"Yeah you like this you little bitch, you might be a guy but i'm the man in this situation here" said lien-Da.

Lien-Da then lift both of Tails' legs and fucked him in a erotic accordion position, this caused Tails to moan feminine like.

"Oh yeah you like it don't you slut?" said Lien-Da.

"Please don't stop" said Tails.

"Yes bitch you take it" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da kept fucking him, she then moved down and gentle bite on the fox's neck. Lien-Da felt his huge pipe go in her wet cave. She started moaning like an animal and kept going faster.

"Cum for me you slut" said Lien-Da.

Tails moan louder until he could take no more and released a huge load of cum inside the echidna, she also came on his dick while feeling his juice go inside her. She then laid down on the bed with the fox boy beside her.

"Hey you don't have to but if you want, you could stay here for a bit and nap" said Tails.

"Oh cool thanks, sex always puts me to sleep afterwards" said Lien-Da.

Tails then put his arm around her, she then moved his hand away from her.

"What're you doing?" asked Lien-Da.

"Oh well I like to cuddle with the person I had sex with, you don't have too if you want" said Tails.

"I usually don't cuddle with guys I fucked but i'll make an exception for you cause you cute as fuck" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then position Tails on top of her with her legs being in between his legs.

"First time I felt like a girl" said Tails.

"Don't worry about gender stereotypes, it's not wrong for a male to wanted to be submissive" said Lien-Da.

"Thanks, you're a good friend" said Tails.

Lien-Da smiled and wrapped her arm around Tails and fell asleep with him on top of her. Several hours have passed and Tails awoke to a sexy echidna underneath him, he noticed her sexy big boobs and couldn't help but to suck them. He wrapped his lips around one of her tits and moved his tongue around the nipple.

Lien-Da started moaning while she was fast asleep, Tails then moved his hand down and felt her pussy getting wet. Tails then spread her thighs and inserted his cock insider her while still sucking her tits. Tails started going in and out of her and making her moan louder, Lien-Da awoke to the horny kitsune fucking her and sucking her tits.

The echidna then wrapped her legs and arms around him while feeling her pussy and boobs being pleased by his cock and tongue. She started to fall in love with his penis and wanted more of it, she grabbed his ass while his cock was making her pussy feeling like it was in heaven.

Tails kept fucking the sexy girl until he jizzed insider her and causing her to shake as she came all over his cock. Both were breathing heavily as then laid on each other.

"That was a great wake up call" said Lien-Da.

"I sowwy I couldn't resist" said Tails.

Lien-Da then kissed him on the lips.

"Can I call you whenever I need dick?" said Lien-Da.

"Sure" said Tails.

"Well I should be heading out" said Lien-Da.

"Okay i'll help find your cloths" said Tails.

Lien-Da then got dressed and left, later that night Tails decided to go to the book store to check out the manga. He was looking at the Attack on Titan manga series when he heard two familiar voices.

"Nobody can tell it's you I promise" said Fiona.

"I don't know why I did this" said Scourge.

Tails looked over to see Fiona next to a Scourge who's wearing female cloths.

"Because I think it's hot and I begged you a billion times and you finally caved in" said Fiona.

"You have weird kinks" said Scourge.

"Well you look like a female and nobody has said anything" said Fiona.

"Probably because they feel freaked out by me" said Scourge.

"Shut up you look cute" said Fiona.

"Well wanna look around?" said Scourge.

"Sure I- oh fuck" said Fiona.

"What up?" said Scourge.

"I forgot my phone, wait here i'm going back home to get it" said Fiona.

"You can't leave me alone like this" said Scourge.

"I'll be fast, I promise" said Fiona.

"Okay fine" said Scourge.

Fiona kisses Scourge.

"This won't take long" said Fiona.

Fiona then exited the store, leaving a fragile Scourge behind.

"This sucks" said Scourge.

Scourge then felt his skirt lifted and a camera noise occur, he turned around to see Tails who then took another picture of him from the front.

"You're a cute girl" said Tails.

"You son of a-".

"Stop, try anything and i'm posting this on social media" said Tails.

"*sigh* What do you want from me" said Scourge.

"Let's take a walk" said Tails.

Tails held out his hand, waiting for Scourge to hold hands. Scourge obliged and followed him as he escorted him out the store, they travel a couple blocks until they stop at a motel. Tails escorted him inside and walked up to the front counter, Tails asked for a room and both of them went up a couple floors to it. Tails walked him inside and both stood in front of each other.

"Are you seriously gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" asked Scourge.

"You know it, I love fucking guys who are taller, older and have more muscle then me" said Tails.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Scourge.

"Hey you're gonna learn to love it" said Tails.

Tails then took off his cloths, revealing his huge cock, Shadow was jealous because his was bigger.

"Well? it ain't gonna suck itself you know" said Tails.

Scourge groaned and slowly got on his knees, he then slowly moved his head towards Tails' cock, opened his mouth and put his lips around the dick. He slowly started moving his head slowly, back and forth.

He then felt the cock get hard while tasting it, Tails started to moan. As Scourge went on sucking the fox's dick, he started to feel aroused and even hard himself as Tails' dick felt good inside his mouth. Scourge started going faster and even began to moan while feeling the fox dick in his mouth.

"See told you you'll like it" said Tails.

Scourge kept sucking and even letting it hit the back of his throat,Tails felt the hedgehog's tongue around his cock and feeling the pleasure of his slobber on his huge dick.

"Okay I need to fuck you" said Tails.

Tails then escorted Scourge onto the bed and got him on his back, Tails only removed the hedgehog's panties as his cross dressing was turning the fox boy on. Tails wasted no time inserting his cock inside the hedgehog's tight asshole and causing his insides to stretch.

Scourge moaned and was extremely submissive towards Tails' cock. He moaned and it didn't even consider it rape anymore since it felt so good and felt to him like heaven then anything else.

"Please fuck me harder, don't stop" said Scourge.

"Again I told you you'll love it" said Tails.

"Oh shut u-*moaning louder".

Scourge grabbed the bed sheets as he felt his asshole being owned by the young guy's huge cock inside him. Scourge moaned louder and wrapped his legs around Tails and kept taking his dick until Tails blew a huge load into him. Scourge's asshole twitch as he felt the young guy's cock throbbing every time a load of cum went into him. Tails laid on top of him and both of them were sweaty and trying to catch their breath.

"Maybe we can get Fiona involved in this next?" said Tails.

Scourge kissed him.

"I don't mind, just give me more dick and you can do whatever you want" said Scourge.

Tails smiled.

*author note*

Hey I know and i'm sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with classes and my back has been hurting me. I know this is an excuse but i'm also a lazy fuck who starts shit and takes a while to finish it. I also fap in the middle of a story because I get turned on by my own stories *embarrassed Pansexual noises*. I do love doing these and will continue putting out new chapters, however I do wanna inform you all that i'm gonna be done school soon and will move on with my life and I do wanna start practicing drawing. What i'm trying to say is that i'm planning to be done with doing fanfictions once i'm done this one, the other fanfiction I have, and maybe one more but instead it being a fanfic around Interspecies reviewers.

I've been wanting to do my own webcomic and so I need to practice drawing more, so eventually i'm gonna be done writing fanfictions and doing something else with my life that i've been wanting to do for years now. I've enjoyed these past several years writing them and having y'all reading them but I wanna do my own stories and have my own characters instead of just doing fanfictions.

I know this chapter is somewhat short but I wanted to give y'all something, also I might not do all the characters I mentioned in the beginning of chapter one, I'm sorry for some that might be disappointed in that but I just wanna do other things and I just wanna finish up with these fanfictions.

I will worn all of you when I'll be retiring from fanfiction but that one be until several uploads (counting all my fanficitons) from now. Again thank you for those who read my stories and I will continue finishing up my stories as my writing days (for fanfictions) is coming to a close.

Thank you for reading all that long ass monologue but I just wanted to keep all of you up to date with me and what's gonna happen in the future. I hope you all stay safe since it's a difficult time with the virus going around, but remember to keep wearing a mask while your out in public and to keep washing your hands and to stay safe, remember this is a team effort to combat this virus. Anyways thank you all and i'll see y'all in the next chapter, bye.

edit: I have a friend who needs help, if you can please donate. I can't post the link but it's Skye Johnson's "Help Skye Survive" on Gofundme. Any help will be appreciated ❤️.


	5. Climax

"Hey babe come to the motel that's a couple blocks from the store we were just at, I'm in room 7, I got a surprise for you" - Scourge's text.

"Okay I'll be there in just a few mins" Fiona replied.

Fiona eventually got to the motel room and knocked on the door where she was eventually met with a naked Scourge.

"God damn put some cloths on before someone sees" said Fiona.

"Well come in quick before it happens" said Scourge.

Fiona quickly got in and closed the door behind her, she was dumbfounded to see A naked Tails in one of the beds with his huge erection pointing up.

"What the fu-"

Scourge put his finger on her lips then said "Just follow my lead".

Scourge then walked her over to Tails, and got her on her knees with him. He moved her towards Tails' cock and pressed her lips against the one side of his cock while Scourge took the other side and both started slobbering on the fox boy's cock.

Tails thrust his lips so he can grinded his cock against both of their lips, he felt a sensation when feeling their tongues against his shaft while Scourge got hard and Fiona got wet. Fiona then got on top of Tails and inserted his cock into her pussy, Scourge then got up and inserted his cock into Fiona's ass and both guys began to plow her pussy and ass.

Tails was laying down at first but eventually sat up while both him and Scourge held Fiona standing up while fucking her holes. Fiona was biting Tails' neck while feeling both of their cocks inside her, she never did anal but she loved the fuck outta it. Scourge and Tails pressed their lips together while still fucking the fox's red pussy and asshole.

Fiona then grabbed the back of Scourge's head and used her other hand to grab Tails' ass, it wasn't long until all three of them cummed in and on each other. Fiona screamed as she felt their cocks throbbing inside her as their cum went inside her.

They all laid down and cuddles with Fiona in the middle and with the two boys laying their faces on her boobs.

"That was Hot as fuck" said Fiona.

"Not as hot as you" said Scourge.

"So what brought y'all here?" asked Fiona.

"Well you made Scourge wear girl's cloths and it turned me on, I took pics of him and blackmailed him for sex, however I was never actually planning to expose pics to anyone anyways. I apologize for that but I thank you for the hot sex" said Tails.

"Hey we're gonna do this more often so I'm not complaining" said Scourge.

"So what're gonna do now?" asked Fiona.

"Probably go back home and relax, but before I go do you wanna cum one last time?" asked Tails.

"Y'all just came not too long ago though" said Fiona.

"I was planning to just suck your tit and finger you and have Scourge suck the other tit and join in with the fingering" said Tails.

"By all means go right ahead then" said Fiona.

Scourge and Tails then wrapped their lips on each of her tits and inserted their fingers inside of her. It didn't take long until she got wet and she loved getting her tits sucked, her hips moved while feeling their fingers pleasure her and grabbed their heads as they sucked harder on her nips. She moaned louder as she squirted on their hands.

Both of the guys rested on her boobs for a little bit until they eventually left the motel. The next day Tails wanted an orgy so he called over Mina, Ash, Silver, Blaze, Bunnie, Antoine, and Amy over. None of them were told why to show up but just to come to Tails' place.

As soon as they all got over, Tails explained why they were there.

"Thank you all for coming" said Tails.

"So what's up Tails, what do you want?" asked Silver.

"Well I wanna do an experiment, I wanna see how long it takes for the seven of you to get horny and wanna do an orgy" said Tails.

All seven of them were dumbfounded by him saying this.

"The fuck are you talking about?" asked Ash.

"Well I got this ability recently where I can make anyone sleep with me, I managed to fuck everyone I know and now I just wanna see how long it would be for all of y'all to want my cock" said Tails.

"That's not gonna happen" said Blaze.

"Just wait" said Tails.

A few minutes went by until they eventually became warm and were getting either wet or hard.

"Oh fuck" said Blaze.

Tails grinned.

"Yeah so let's get started then" said Tails.

Tails then took off his cloths, revealing his huge rock-hard cock. The seven of them started taking their cloths off, Tails then laid them down and one by one started to fuck them individually. He first fucked all the girls and made them cum on his dick, then he made the guys get on their hands and knees and fucked their bussies and came inside them.

After he came in all of them he then had them get into two groups; one male group and one female group. He then had them get into a blowjob circle separated by the sexes. The girls were on their backs and had their heads leaning towards each other's pussies and eating each other out. Amy was licking Mina's pussy, Mina was licking Bunnie's pussy, Bunnie was licking Blaze's pussy and Blaze was licking Amy's pussy.

For the guys it was the same thing only they had each other's cocks in their mouths. Tails was sucking Ash's dick, Ash was sucking Silver's dick, Silver was sucking Antoine's dick, and Antoine was sucking Tails' dick. The two groups were moaning as they were getting their genitals licked and/or sucked, it also felt good to have each other's genitals in their mouths as well, giving two areas of the body extreme pleasure.

Each person had their hand on the person's head that was eating them out. Each of them were loving every moment of it and it went on for a while until the girls squirted in each other's mouths and the guy's blew their loads into each other's mouths and swallowed the cum of the dicks they just sucked.

"I take back what I said" said Blaze.

"I knew y'all loved it" said Tails.

The eight of them eventually fucked some more until they eventually left, Tails then had sex with all of his friends whenever they got time. Tails was a very happy person to have such great friends who can both be there for him in his time of need, and to be there for a booty call whenever he needed sex. He wished he got to thank Mraku for giving him the gift but had trouble finding him since then, he would eventually meet up with him in the future to tell him how great his gift was and how great things have been going. The two would even meet up for sex and hang out like Tails does with his other friends by that's a story in and of itself.

THE END

*author note*

I apologize for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this finally out of the way, I wanna thank you all for the years I spent making stories. This story in particular was nothing more of a smut story and for those who wanted more of a story I apologize but that's just how it turned out. I wanna mention that this will probably be my last fanfiction and I'm not looking to do anymore. I know I said I might've wanted to do other fanfictions but I don't wanna make it one of those stories where I'm typically lazy and put it off for a long time with my other fanfictions.

Also wanna focus on my dreams of wanting to do my own webcomic so I don't want anything else holding up my time. I thank you all for these past several years and maybe in the future I'll return but I really doubt it but if I do it won't be for a long stay, maybe you'll see my webcomic going under a pseudonym but who knows if that'll happen or not, I hope it does but I can't predict the future.

Don't get me wrong writing these was a blast and I enjoyed seeing your comments but I don't have the energy like I used to. Plus like I said before, I need time to think about stories for my webcomic for where I can create my own characters and not just use characters from other franchises who already have a personality that people are familiar with, and trying to change their character and age is tricky when trying to create your own version of them, and that's why I wanna do my own thing and pursue my own dreams of possibly making a living from my own works of fiction.

Again thank you all for the journey, a lot has happened to me in my real life during these past several years and I'm glad I got through them with the help of this site. So with that all outta the way I wanna thank you for the billionth time and goodbye.


End file.
